crimsonchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Minister
"The man known as Minister started off working for Steel Cove. Of course, that arrangement came to an end in 2009, where differences in thinking forced him to part ways with the Cove - explosively." -Basic description Summary "The freelancer Minister, also known as Solomon Nazaren, has a kill/capture order on his head. He has betrayed us by destroying a Steel Cove base in California. '''Do not let him escape'."'' -Steel Cove briefing on Minister. Minister is a current Crimson Juggernaut, with a fondness towards loud missions. During his tenure in the Steel Cove, he was a Shredder, contributing to his skill with heavy weaponry. Steel Cove "Aftermath of Operation Relativity. Main mission objective not completed. TF Martyrs is no longer combat effective. Losses - too many. Damn the Cove, this could've been avoided if I had just been given more support." -Minister's recording. He joined up with the Cove in 2002, attempting to find meaning in his life. Inside, he found a sense of brotherhood. Over the years, he rose through the ranks, eventually leading his own task force, the Martyrs. This group specialized in rooting out enemy operations. This came to a head in 2009, when Operation Relativity was offically called. This operation was unsupported by any reinforcements. This would prove to be a terrible mistake. To put it simply, it was a massacre. All task force members were either rendered KIA or out of action. Solomon lost his eye to Blindside. There was nothing that could be done. But Solomon wanted revenge. He set charges around the base, and detonated it. There were no survivors. Camera footage that could be recovered showed Solomon running into the forest after the detonation. He began freelancing, under the moniker of Minister. Halcyon "Minister is to be killed on sight, as circumstances have come up that requires his termination. He has defected to Phoenix, leaving us with the loss of Team Minutemen." -Halcyon briefing His actions caught the eye of Halcyon, who sent a promising operative to recruit him. This recruitment was a success, owing to the fact that being on the run was a terrible idea. Being folded into the operative list, he was sent into a Steel Cove base to rouse attention, getting attention off the main Blacksite op. It resulted in a success. Afterwards, he was given command of Team Minutemen, a 6 man team. Notable members involved were Survivor, Owl, and Highlander. In the 2 years between The Blacksite and The Financier, Minutemen was sent on operations to stem Steel Cove aggression. These operations were often hit and run, sometimes even intercepting the occasional hit squad sent for him. Notable operations in the interim years were Combative Omen and Liar's Revel. However, after the completion of The Financier op, Team Minutemen was reassigned to the Phoenix case. These so called "Joint Operations" were undertaken with full approval, based on the limited evidence Halcyon was able to scrounge after every op. These continued until Team Minutemen was sent in as QRF to a botched operation at Cinncinatti Trust. Besides causing millions in property damage, the team under fire, Harrier, was saved. Their information gathered sent Team Minutemen into Lake Huron, wherein they managed to retrieve the data locked inside the server room, unwittingly leaking several spies within the organization. Unfortunately, Athena and Pitfall were undercover in Team Minutemen, selling info to Phoenix contacts. Seeing this, Halcyon forces surrounded them at their warehouse, and began sieging the area, only being broken by a timely Phoenix Rescue. Phoenix "Team Minutemen has left our employ. Athena and Pitfall will keep in touch, but consider them out of reach." -Phoenix briefing following the conclusion of operations. As they were currently Persona No Grata in Halcyon, they decided to switch sides. Minister led his team into operations to contain Halcyon's spread, and to murder those targets Phoenix deemed acceptable. Following the events of 2017, Minister cut ties with Phoenix on neutral terms, and decided to take a job with us. Crimson Which leads us to now. Minister is currently an Assault Team member, and has participated in Wailing Winds. In his debut op, he's met Switchblade, Acid, and Cash. Trivia * His text colour is light grey. Category:Characters Category:Team Minutemen